


On a Train to St. Canard

by ambivertedintrovert



Series: On a mission regarding FOWL [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: And I wholeheartedly support the headcanon of Goldie being a devil-may-care agent, F/M, Former Agents back to work, The return of Rockerduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Historically infamous John D. Rockerduck had been sighted after more than a hundred years, and rumours were that he had an alliance with FOWL. SHUSH didn't need more trouble.Too bad (Ex) Agents McDuck and O'Gilt had been the only ones to have faced the con-man before.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck & "Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Series: On a mission regarding FOWL [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	On a Train to St. Canard

Everything was going as per the plan.

Apparently, John D. Rockerduck had been sighted after more than a hundred years, and rumours were that he had an alliance with FOWL. Being a person who was historically infamous for swindling every town he hit and leaving behind ghost towns, his return wasn’t good news.

The fact that he became a billionaire in his time was astonishing.

According to SHUSH, Rockerduck would be on a 'tour' in Spoonerville, a city a few 700 miles or so from Duckburg. Scrooge already owned a few assets there, so getting the rental place and other such commodities was not too hard.

It called for an advantage; the organisation had more money now so the job had become a lot easier. The Scottish trillionaire felt as if he had spent too much money already, even if he clearly hadn’t.

Thanks to the investigation being a ‘work in progress’, as said by several authorities, a train seemed a much more affordable way rather than trusting the ‘penny-pinching plane officials', as Scrooge had stated. A road trip would have taken too long. Della had a job interview, and while he could have asked Launchpad, it would have aroused suspicion. A crash would also make everyone gather around, attracting unnecessary attention. SHUSH wasn’t going to have it.

Launchpad was also pretty busy with the purple weirdo fighting crime or something like that.

Moreover, Della would start throwing a tantrum if she found out her ‘dear Cloudslayer’ had been wrecked two days after she had worked hard to fix it. Then she’d go and complain to Donald, who’d be cleaning or mending his houseboat, and he would laugh like always (or shout if something would be knocked over), after which they would start cursing each other at the top of their voices.

It was surprising how easily they had adjusted, excluding the occasional drastic fights. Even if they would not exactly complain to Scrooge anymore, Scrooge had missed those original trouble makers. Mrs. Beakley would often complain about how she had to clean up after 6 children, and in the presence of Lena and Violet, 8 children.

But with the recent threats of FOWL on the rise, SHUSH was back on track, and Agent 22 was back on guard. In a way, this also demanded the return of Agent McDuck.

“It still makes no sense how Rockerduck’s alive!” muttered Scrooge, folding his arms like a stubborn child. 

“We still are,” was the prompt reply from none other than Goldie herself. 

“But we didn’t just appear out of nowhere!” retorted Scrooge adamantly.

It was a cold winter night, and the heaters fortunately worked well. Goldie sat in the aisle seat, reading the newspaper, while Scrooge sat by the window, staring at his cup of coffee. The coach wasn’t as full as they had expected, considering the fact that the final stop was St. Canard, so they had the liberty to speak at a tone just below normal.

SHUSH had given the two of them the responsibility to find anything about Rockerduck as they were the only people to have handled the con-man in reality, even if it was only for a few times.

(Agent 22 had suggested it, as much as she hated to - not that she would admit it.)

This was not expected considering Agent O’Gilt and Agent McDuck’s background at SHUSH. To put it simply, they took too many risks and could not play safe.

“We are trying to trust you on this,” the head of SHUSH had said on that day.

Ludwig Von Drake would have never seemed so unsure.

“Scroogey, just be glad that no-one recognised the Richest Person in the world. The disguises seem to be working,” Goldie mumbled. Scrooge just grumbled in response. “And what difference would it make to you anyway? You’re not one to worry, unless...” Scrooge looked at her in question.

“You’re afraid he’s going to be richer than you, aren’t you?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“... of course not,” Scrooge replied, turning his face towards the window to hide any visible acceptance.

“Scrooge, he might be good at business, but it could take him decades to even come close to your present wealth. By then, you’ll be richer too,” chuckled Goldie, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“He has a stock of gold and money from before and of what his family gained. I mean, he’s got enough to be a multibillionaire!” he blurted out, similar to a child complaining about the kid who stole his lollipop.

“Well, you’re a _bajillionaire_!” she retorted, rolling her tongue around the word she had heard quite a lot of young adults and kids say. It was laughable, to say in the least. Scrooge huffed and rolled his eyes. Goldie went back to reading her newspaper.

She was evidently squinting.

“O’Gilt, you need glasses.”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do. You need to understand that you’re older than you want to feel.”

“ _No I don’t._ ”

“Goldie, you had glasses before you found the fountain of youth. It wasn’t so bad.”

“You mean having them fall off every time I’d turn my head? No thank you.”

“ _Goldie_...”

“...”

Goldie shut the paper and looked at him. “Moneybags, we’re on a mission. Act like it.”

“I’m doing this against my will.”

“Look, this is the only way we can find out how we can bring Rockerduck down. SHUSH is depending on us- for once.”

Scrooge sighed, “We both know that neither of us wanted to do this.”  
His partner stiffened, if only for a second.

 _You think you know me so well_ , memories flooded their heads. They turned away after a brief eye contact.  
Cups of coffee received more attention.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

It was quite a while before Scrooge felt a slump against his shoulders. Goldie?

The Ice Queen of Dawson seemed less dangerous asleep, Scrooge noted. He smirked.  
Drowsy thanks to work, it took no time for him to rest his head on hers.

Everything seemed perfect as the train flew across the line, all the way to its destination, with the general commotion of the rest of the passengers as a hum in the background.

* * *

...Or at least until a polite, young duck awkwardly woke them up with the news that they had reached St. Canard, which meant they had overshot their stop by two stations, leaving them extremely exasperated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I could have left it there but the last line was to hard not to use XD  
> I wanted SHUSH to use agents familiar with the nature of their respective suspects. Since Goldie and Scrooge had been the ones to know Rockerduck in the past, and they are technically the only people as old as Rockerduck, I decided to use them. I also want Scrooge to be worried he's got new competition  
> As you may have already guessed, I ship Scroldie too.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
